1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detection device, a two-dimensional position measuring apparatus, an optical apparatus and a position detection method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A position detection device that includes a magnet and a magnetic sensor is known. An image blur correction apparatus that includes such a position detection device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-229090.
However, the above-mentioned apparatus has a problem that a variation of an error component in a detection signal with respect to a relative displacement in a direction perpendicular to the direction of position detection is considerable for each position in the direction of position detection, which would result in a decrease in precision of position detection.